shatterlight
by Emma CS Me
Summary: she was the beam of light, he was the mixed blessing Nothing happens without repercussions VK
1. i smile

--A Series of Unfortunate Events copyright Daniel Handler. This story is slightly inspired by the works of Virginia Andrews--

* * *

Everything began to fall about them.

They didn't get it because at one moment they were happy children on a beach and by the time the next arrived they were orphans who were practically slaves.

Klaus knows it's just Violet, Sunny and himself and he feels trapped in there because he is but it doesn't matter, it can't matter.

They can't afford for matter.

So Violet smiles and Klaus thinks and Sunny's just sort of left in the middle of it.

But Violet, she will smile and smile until Klaus feels he can't live without that smile and he eventually finds Sunny asleep and goes to Violet and does what he needs to but it doesn't work and she's scared and shrill and the only reason she's not screaming is because of little Sunny.

So Klaus's broken and Violet's not smiling.


	2. ii happiness

--A Series of Unfortunate Events copyright Daniel Handler--

* * *

It's another place, a happy place and Klaus reads and Violet invents and Sunny bites and their Uncle is right there.

Klaus decides to dismiss everything because _that_ must have been a side effect of misery, because it not right and not normal and he knows Violet's opinion of him has changed and she doesn't smile the same way.

Klaus notes that it was an illusion of his mind even though that actually makes very little sense but he drills it into his brain.

But he starts catching himself staring at her and smiling in an odd way and he's so confused.

Then the evil that caused it all in the first place come barging through the front door he accepts that it not going to change in his mind so morals are of no consequence.

So evil destroys happiness and Klaus feels he's in trouble again.


	3. iii fear

--A Series of Unfortunate Events copyright Daniel Handler-

* * *

This woman's scared, so very scared of everything and it drives them all mad.

Klaus is scared, so very scared too but his fears are slightly more reasonable because he doesn't want her to hate him and he's beginning to hate himself.

He knows that the villain will show up in their lives again and somehow bring confirmation.

Klaus wonders if he is a monster. If he deserves to be hated over this little thing that transgresses all morals and rules which kills his brain and breaks his heart.

He knows it's both wrong and stupid but he goes to Violet again but she doesn't seem so terrified this time, instead she just coldly turns and doesn't speak so Klaus has to leave her alone.

The fear is that's the worst thing that could of happened and he sure the fear will be realised.


	4. iv continue

--A Series of Unfortunate Events copyright Daniel Handler--

* * *

Klaus knows it will just keep going, he will go to her and she will be hurt and he will swear against it and this will continue until they're dead or married.

The first one's easier, the second one's happier.

So they will work and she will be scared and he will wish he could've just _kept to himself_.

Then he's in a trance and then he wakes up. Problems are caused but she worried, she doesn't want him like that.

So he's happy because he knows it will continue; he being scared _for_ him as well as of him.


	5. v his

--A Series of Unfortunate Events copyright Daniel Handler--

* * *

There are people again, and in the school someone will want her and possibly him but Klaus thinks she's his, and he is hers.

Why they are hated so much, he doesn't know, but there are only to friends and he has to trust them and he convinces himself Violet is still his, and even if she doesn't realise it she is his, she has always been his and she always will be.

She knows it, she knows it.

It doesn't matter who wants he because she will never be theirs and he will make her happy in the long term, they will be in the right.

He can see she needs him.


	6. vi destruction

--A Series of Unfortunate Events copyright Daniel Handler--

Violet never thought that she could meet so many evil people or so many good people who do so many horrible things and it makes you wonder if anyone could get to heaven at all.

So there are those who make no sense or those that are good but don't help and those who are just evil and those who are good but nearly destroy you but you have to forgive them so they _don't_ destroy you.

She only has one person in mind when it comes to the last example, but the point still stands.

She'll be climbing and climbing some kind of moral staircase but it will be exhausting and she'll probably fall when it comes to _him_ but it's not the worst thing she could do.

In many ways, it's got that kind of poetic irony that sad poems are based on. Poem or otherwise, she'll fall apart.

But it will wait.


End file.
